


006:"I will always be there protect you."

by stalker_san



Series: 101 Fluffy Prompts [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_san/pseuds/stalker_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip and Damien like to deal with problems in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	006:"I will always be there protect you."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own South Park or any of its characters. This is just a simple writing exercise for fun.

When Pip came home with a bloody nose that Friday, Damien was ready to wipe out the human race and start Armageddon that very second. It took a lot of persuasion from Phillip, in the form of hugs, kisses, and a quickie on the kitchen counter top, but the British Catholic stopped the demon's rampage before it could even begin.

"Its alright." the blonde murmured as Damien caressed blonde locks on the kitchen floor. "No harm, no foul."

Damien grit his teeth and plotted the demise of whomever dared to touch _his_  Pip.

Time went on and the weekend passed with Philip going to work, cooking, cleaning, and coming back home to an incredibly needy and whiny anti-Christ. As per usual.

The next week went by the same, except that Wednesday Phillip came home with a busted lip.

The sky went red and all the animals who weren't chained down or trapped in homes fled South Park. Even fish swam out of their bowls and tanks to escape. The ground rumbled as the earth split open. Ghouls, ghosts, and demons alike reached the earth's surface.

Pip had to skip his homework and ride the anti-Christ that night until early morning to stop his tantrum. The blonde acted as the messiah, saving the pitiful people of South Park every time Damien was upset. But it was a task he enjoyed.

Watching the sun rise on Damien's chest, idly caressing tanned skin, "I can take care of myself."

Damien kissed the bruised knuckles and fucked Phillip slowly.

This continued on for several weeks. Phillip saving humanity from the brink of destruction every time he came home with a fresh wound.

Around the sixth time with Phillip on his knees Damien had enough. "I'm walking you home tomorrow." Phillip didn't protest, mouth too busy.

Nothing happened for two weeks after. Phillip was left alone and he surely wouldn't rat out who was bullying him again, although Damien had his suspicions. Tired of waiting in the cold for his lover and not wanting whomever was bothering the sweet kid to come back and harass him further; Damien decided to not pick Phillip up directly.

He waited, perched on a nearby roof, watching Pip in the form of a crow when he noticed a particularly large kid follow Pip out of the school grounds.

"Finally."

Before the round little bastard could grab a hold of Phillip's collar Damien flew down and did away with the annoying brat. Phillip turned around just in time to see a swirl of fire close off and Damien turn around with smirk. The demon pecked Pip on the lips and led him back to their shared flat.

"I always protect what's mine."

Phillip never came home bloody again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
